Crawl Under My Skin
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Short Drabble inspired by SilverEars. Harry contemplates the way Draco gets under his skin.


**Title: Crawl Under My Skin**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+ (Rated for the male/male kiss.)**

**Pairings: Harry & Draco **

**Summary: Short Drabble inspired by SilverEars. Harry contemplates the way Draco gets under his skin. **

**Date: November 26, 2o1o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. * Any characters that are unfamiliar belong to me; please do not use them without my permission.**

**WARNING! ****This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, and may include male kisses and male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangelatheart**

Sitting on the bed with Draco wrapped in my arms, I thought back over our relationship.

Draco Malfoy had always managed to get under my skin. From the time we met, we had been at each other's throats. I had denied him the one thing that he had wanted most; my friendship. Years went by; we were constantly bickering, getting each other in trouble, and of course constantly aware of each other.

I would figure out in the earlier part of my fifth year that this was because I was madly in love with him. Ah, I seem to be getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning.

_My fifth year began like all the others. I had gotten away from my aunt, uncle, and cousin a couple of weeks early. I had spent those two weeks with Ron and his family, enjoying every second of it._

_We had managed to avoid Malfoy during our trip to Diagon Alley; for which I was eternally grateful. I didn't want my last summer days spoiled by the presence of Draco Malfoy. _

_Time passed quickly and once again I was at my beloved Hogwarts; my home away from home. For once I managed to avoid Malfoy on the train. What was even more unusual, he didn't come seeking me out. _

_At the sorting and during the feast I couldn't find his blonde hair and silver eyes anywhere. Where was he? It wasn't like Malfoy to miss the beginning feast; the food was always fantastic. _

_When Dumbeldore stood up at the end and said, "I have an announcement," my heart stopped in my chest. What in the world had happened to Malfoy? _

"_Some of you may be familiar with the Malfoy family; those that do, will have no doubt noticed his absence tonight. Shortly before school started Mr. Malfoy came into his inheritance." _

_I frowned. What the heck did that have to do with anything? _

"_No, I don't mean financial inheritance. Some of you may again know that Draco's mother, Mrs. Malfoy, is a Veela. Which in turn would mean that Draco is part Veela." _

_It was slowly beginning to seep through. _

"_No one was expecting Mr. Malfoy to come into his inheritance this early. Part Veela's come into their inheritance on their seventeenth birthday. It would seem that Mr. Malfoy is special." _

_At this, Ron snorted. "As if," he said. _

"_He came into his inheritance two years early. As a result, special accommodations have been made for Mr. Malfoy. Yet, I must tell you that this year will differ from every other previous year. Mr. Malfoy's senses have heightened, especially his sense of smell. If you've read about Veela's you'll know that this will help him smell his mate."_

_Mate? I gulped. _

"_I expect everyone to steer clear of Mr. Malfoy for awhile. Let him get used to his surroundings with his new senses. Do not seek him out! I have been told that he will come to you if he wishes to talk."_

_Well maybe this year I would not be harassed by Malfoy. Fat chance! _

"_You will not see Mr. Malfoy in classes for the first week; when he does join you I expect you once again to leave him alone! That's all for now. You may leave." _

_My mind was racing as I followed Ron and Hermione from the Great Hall. _

_Draco wasn't coming to class. Why? Oh, yeah. To get used to his heightened senses. What did Dumbeldore say about his sense of smell? That it would help him smell out his mate? I wonder who his mate is. Probably Pansy… he's always spending time with her. _

_I was jerked out of my thoughts as we descended upon the Gryffindor common room. Giving the excuse that I was tired, I bid goodnight to Ron and Hermione and went to bed, my thoughts still a jumble. _

_That first week time passed agonizingly slow. I had gotten used to seeing Malfoy over the past few years. Now that I couldn't see him and watch his every move, I was going stir crazy. I never saw him at any of the meals or in the halls for that matter. Even with the maurader's map, I never managed to catch him. He always seemed to stay in one place. When I staked it out, I found that it was a hidden room guarded by a portrait. Without a password there was no way I could get in. _

_Monday, I awoke early. In fact, it was still dark out. Knowing that I wasn't about to go back to sleep, I got up and dressed, taking a shower first. Careful not to wake Ron or any of my other dorm-mates, I sneaked down to the common room where I sat in front of the fire thinking about Malfoy, until Ron came and got me for breakfast._

_At breakfast everyone was whispering excitedly. For those that had never seen Malfoy, each was curious about what he would look like. At this point I vaguely thought that there was no way Malfoy could get any hotter; he had been hot to begin with. _

_Wait! Where did that come from? Never mind. _

_Just then the Great Hall doors flung opened and time stopped. _

_Well…. It didn't stop, but I wasn't paying attention to anyone else besides the person that had just come through the door. _

_I had lied. Malfoy had indeed gotten hotter. Now I could make out his chiseled features. His hair grazed his collar. It no longer was gelled back but hanging loose around his face. He was taller, a few inches taller than my own 5'8". Muscles rippled as Draco slowly turned in place. _

_I watched quietly as Malfoy looked around; his nose flaring and his eyes taking in everything. _

_I held my breath as he began to move. It was a sight, grace and power rolled off him. _

_As Malfoy began to walk, his nose in the hair, I realized that he was following his nose. _

_His mate! _

"_Everyone stay still," said Dumbeldore. _

_I released a shaky breath as Malfoy began to walk up and down the Ravenclaw table. When he reached the end, he stopped and shook his head turning towards my table. I would have thought he would have turned up his nose; however, he just began walking down the table. _

_I was on the far end, having sat as close to the door as possible. However, he had passed me on his trip up the Ravenclaw table. I held my breath once again as he neared me. _

_Wait! Did I want to be Malfoy's mate? That would mean I would have to be in love with him. I wasn't, was I? _

_Looking back up I almost gasped. As I had let my thoughts run free, Malfoy had neared me. He was even more breathtaking from close up. My heart slowed as he came nearer and nearer. _

_It completely stopped when he paused in front of me, Ron, and Hermione. _

_This time a frown was present on his face as he took in who was in front of him. _

_Without words he leaned down and smelled first Hermione, then Ron, and finally me. When my smell assaulted his senses, he reared back in shock. _

_However, I didn't notice the shocked expression; my thoughts had already run away again. _

_Did I stink? I had taken a shower. I couldn't smell. Yet, my thoughts were placed on hold as he roughly yanked me up. Still, his hands were ever gentle as he pulled me into his embrace and pulled my face up to his. He was tall. However, every thought drifted out of my head as his lips connected with mine. _

_That was it. No resisting. As soon as our lips touched, I determined I was head over hills in love with Draco Malfoy. _

"_You smell bloody fantastic," he said upon pulling away, leaving me completely breathless. I just smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him again. I couldn't get enough of his lips on mine, his hands skimming over my arms and down my sides, of the thought that he was finally mine._

You see, Draco Malfoy had crawled under my skin all those years ago in Madame Malkins. All the fights, arguments, and late night detentions had only succeeded in snaring me further.

Now sitting here on my bed with my boyfriend in my arms, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I had the most amazing boyfriend; one who would defend me at all costs, one that understood how loyal I was to my friends, and one who loved me no matter what I did to infuriate him.

Yes, Draco Malfoy would always manage to crawl under my skin….

**Author's Note: It's finished. This took a couple of hours to write, and I am blown away how it all flowed together. I never moved from my bed or my computer screen as I wrote this. Once the idea came it flowed from my fingertips and onto the screen. My job was just to write it. Hopefully, I left you as breathless as I feel. Review please and tell me what you think. Ciao, CAatH!**

**Sequel: Drag Me Under**

This story was edited by yours truly, so if you see any mistakes, be so kind as to tell me and not judge. Thanks.


End file.
